Ronaica Marie Parker
by RonaicaUchiha
Summary: this story is about Percy's half sister. Join them as they face another quest.Please review...


**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Percy Jackson Series it's Rick Riordan's obra maestra. Except for characters that are not found in the story.

**Plot:**  
This story happens after The Last Olympian...

Chapter 1

RINGGGG! RINGGG!

"Ugh!" I groaned. I adjusted my eyes to the light and blink few times.

'Last day of school'. I thought, I got up and proceed to the bathroom. I grab a pink T-shirt with a "HOT CHICK" print infront of it and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Honey,come down. Breakfast is ready and you'll gonna be late for school!" My mom called. "Yeah mom, I'm coming." I softly replied.

By the way I'm Ronaica Marie Parker,14 yrs. old and I have brownish black curly locks and sea green eyes. I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was 7 yrs. old and also I'm dyslexic. So much for my introduction, now back to the story.

I run down stairs and grab a piece of toast. "Mom, I'm going to be late." I gave her a qiuck kiss on the cheeks and wave goodbye.

"Rona! Rona, Wait!" I turned around.

"Hey Kate!" I smiled. Kate Hale, she's my best friend. She have golden brown straight locks and stunning gray eyes.

"Well, what's your plan for summer Rona?" she asked.

"-sigh- Just the same. Read, swim and then read the swim and re-" She cut me off.

"Okay, okay I get it." She say partly annoyed. I just giggled. "Come on the bus is here." We ride the bus to school and sit an the far end.

The day gone by and whoa heavens love me today because everything went normal. I grab my things at my locker and locked it. As I was walking at the corridor I didn't saw someones coming and...  
BUMP!

"What the hell! Parker!" Kara, a girl with brunette wavy locks and blue eyes screamed unto my face.

Well she's pretty but I can sense something's evil with this girl. "Oh sorry. I never saw you coming." I said half-heartedly. "Whatever!" She push me and walk ahead without saying 'sorry'.

It's getting dark and I'm walking home 'alone' because Kate was very busy with her 'research' thingy. I was thinking if mom was home by now when Kara appeared infront of me, blocking my way.

"Hey Parker walking home alone, aren't we?" She ask with venom dripping in every word she say.

'Oh here we go again... I smell trouble! How can this day end without having such confrontations!' I thought. I continued to walk ignoring her. She grab me arm fiercely and glare at me.

"You are not getting away from me that fast, Parker." She smirked and I yanked her hand away. "What's your problem Humpry!" I bit back.

"You, Ronaica Marie Parker. You and your filthy specie." She stated coldly. 'Me and my specie? Is she crazy?

"If you are pissed of what happened in school well I'm sorry." I apologized half heartedly.

She just laughed loudly. Even though there are few passers by I seem to notice that they just ignored us. (A/N: It's the mist)

"Poor Rona." She cooed fakely and disappeared infront of me and appears behind me again.

"If you think that's the reason well your wrong!" She whispered in my ear sending chills unto my spine.

"You DEMIGODS must die!" I faced her and her brunette wavy locks change into flaming red hair and her eyes blaze with fire in them. She has fangs and when I look at her feet the it was really mismatched. Her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze.

"W-who... W-what are you!" I manage to asked even though nervousness is eating me alive.

"Boys best friends... My dear half blood and you don't need to know because after this night you will join the others in the UNDERWORLD!" She screamed and charged forward. I manage to grab the pepper spray inside my bag.

"You will die tonight, DEMIGOD." She was getting closer to me and I sprayed it across her face.

AHHHHHH! Her voice echoed the alley and I run as fast as I could.

"You brat! I will tear you into shreads!" I leave her reaching for me, Blindly.

Coincidentaly my mom was in a convinience store not so far away from where I am.

I reach my mom's car and trembled in the backseat.

'Someone's approaching the car.' I thought. I hugged myself tighter and tears fall freely from my eyes. I gets closer and closer and the car's driver seat door poened revealing my mom.

"Honey? What happened? Why are you here?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Mom!" I cried. "Honey? Tell me what happened." She demanded for an answer.

"K-kara sh-she t-turned into a-a vampire sh-she's ha-half goat mu-mutant too!" I manage to say between my sobs.

"What! Oh my God! They found out!" My mom whispered nervously.

"Found out what?" I asked her demanding for some answers.

"Come on darling. We need to go far away from here. You need to get there now!" Started to drive the car faster than she was used to.

As we arrived home... "Rona listen to me! Grab your things faster and we are going to Long Island." She hugged me and I nod. I gather my things as fast as I could. Including a necklace that my mom gave to me on me 7th birthday.

"Rona! Honey come on!" I run downstairs and say goodbye to my home, to my friends and to my old life.

While we are in the car my mom explained everything about my dad, He's not the typical human dad I could use to... That's what mom says. I don't get it but she says that my questions will be answered when we get there.

As we arrived at Long Island my mom and I leave the car and walk towards the hill when a composite creature, with the body and maned head of a lion, a goat's head rising from its back, a set of goat-udders, and a serpentine tail, blocked our way. (A/N: It's A Chimera)

"Rona... RUN!" My mom screamed. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I replied tears brimming unto my eyes making my vision blurry.

"No, Please honey run! I will distract that monster first. Now go!" Mom was crying.. I couldn't but I must.

I run as fast as I could and the monster snarled. My mom run as fast as she could and the monster whipped his tail hitting my mom and knocked har unconcious.

"NO!" I screamed. The monster averted his gaze to me and it lunges forward, chasing me. I could see a big arch with lighted torches around it. Greek scriptures where written on top. My dyslexia attacked again.

"Camp Half Blood" I muttered under my breath and staggered towards the arch. I made it inside before that monster reaches me and everything went black.

**Hey.. Please review to this and sorry for the mistakes...**


End file.
